


Terms of Agreement

by Origami_Breath



Series: Rare Pair/Prompt Generator Challenge [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Architect Lydia Martin, Banshee Lydia Martin, Beta Scott McCall, F/M, Lydia is bossy, Not so Rare Pairing, Scott likes it, Shy Scott, Veterinarian Scott, Werewolf Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Breath/pseuds/Origami_Breath
Summary: Lydia and Scott have a strictly professional relationship. At least for now.





	Terms of Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Scott/Lydia  
> Word count: 250  
> Genre: Fantasy  
> Character: An architect  
> Material: A contract  
> Sentence: "Repeat after me."  
> Bonus: Your character is very shy.

Scott is an unattached 30 year old man who uses his veterinary degree on house-calls and fighting new graduates for hours at the clinic.  It’s when his mom calls about Deaton putting up his old building for sale that he decides he’s got an opportunity to change everything.

 

The building is in pretty bad shape. Hit by a couple of teenagers with matches, bats, and raw destructive need. Scott is only 98% sure Stiles wasn’t involved when he provides Scott with a _heavily_ detailed damage report on the clinic.  He forgives his best friend though when he refers him to Lydia Martin, the best restoration architect known to man and local banshee.

He’s not ashamed at all that he falls a little bit in love with her the moment she hands him a contract and ruthlessly persuades him to pay extra for magical enchantments every month instead of the standard human insurances.He figures with all that Deaton had to deal with Beacon Hills that it’d be a great investment, in the end. So he’s not mad. Just besotted. Lydia grins at him and it makes Scott’s hands sweat.

 

“This is my card,” Lydia says when they’re all done, and Scott scrambles to take it while balancing the other files in hand. He feels like he’s an asthmatic teenager again. 

 

“But I already have-”

 

“My  _ personal  _ card,” Lydia says. “I don’t sleep with clients, but I do accept coffee dates in the meantime.” 

 

“I can definitely do that,” he promises.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the generator for the random groups I used: (including the characters I submitted)
> 
> https://www.randomlists.com/team-generator?items=Scott,Stiles,Derek,Erica,Boyd,Malia,Lydia,Jackson,Isaac,Allison,Kira,Danny&grp=6
> 
> This is the generator for the prompts I used:
> 
> https://thestoryshack.com/tools/writing-prompt-generator/


End file.
